saints_row_vfandomcom-20200214-history
Maddison Parmenter
Maddison Parmenter is a character in Saints Row (2018). Biography Maddison, or Maddi for short, first met Chloe when they were in first grade. Despite her young age at the time, Maddi knew that Chloe was different to everyone else due to her behaviour and from there she befriended her and they became best friends along with another girl named Alisha. The three girls have been best friends and because Australians are known for their mateship, the three girls looked after one another during their time in primary school and high school, especially because Chloe would frequently find herself getting into fights and being bullied by other students. Saints Row (2018) On Earth-87469 during the Zintek Revolution which began in 2016, the Australian government and Australian Defence Force began salvaging the alien technology that crash landed throughout the country and used it to rebuild most of the major cities, further advance normal and military technology and established the most advanced and elite military corps in the world-ANZAC X. Maddi and Chloe were among some of the soldiers to be transferred to the ANZAC X military program where they were transferred to the 26th battalion, and have been serving their country in that same battalion ever since. But after the ANZAC X military program was corrupted by L.E.G.I.O.N. prior to Devil's Night, Maddi lost her husband and youngest daughter, Kirra to the devastating event while her oldest, Sophie, sustained 2nd degree burns to most of her body followed by a broken spine, arm and ribs in which, one arm sustained badly damaged nerves and had to be amputated. Maddi helplessly watched as her daughter begged for life as she was tormented by a squad of Helltroopers. Maddi couldn't do anything else except say that everything was going to alright. The Shocktrooper told her not to make promises she can't keep and forced her to watch as he deliberately paralysed her daughter from the waist down. After Maddi rushed Sophie to the emergency section of the hospital, She went back out to find Liam and Kirra, but she was too late and they both died in her arms. Maddi was told that Sophie would never walk again, followed by the loss of her husband and youngest daughter, they were both burdens on Maddi's life. Believing she failed them all and blaming herself. Maddi stayed with Sophie in the hospital for weeks, and Sophie's friends even visited her. After a few weeks, Sophie was allowed to return home but was confined to a wheel chair for the rest of her life. Maddi eventually became depressed and refused to eat major meals for the next weeks and a half, only making food for Sophie, who also suffered from depression because of her disability. Maddi was allowed to stay off work until she could get herself together. Luckily for the both of them, Sophie was given back her other arm and her ability to walk by state-of-the-art cybernetics designed and built in Australia. Personality As an Australian, Maddi is rather aggressive to other people like most but is extremely kind and loyal towards her friends, especially Chloe as she thinks, hears and sees things differently and has a different understanding of things as well, but they still get into small arguments and have a little joke around here and there. She gets along with children and has soft side towards Chloe's daughter, Chelsea, also being a mother herself to two daughters. During her recruitment to M.A.Y.H.E.M. at the request of Chloe, Maddi doesn't get along with Asha at all, due to her constant judgement of how they live their lives down under and Chloe's different behaviour followed by her minor inability to think quickly in certain situations. Appearance In her flashback of Devil's Night, Maddi has short, boy cut hair with her fringe flicked to the left and was often seen in her police uniform. But as the months went by, Maddi couldn't maintain it and let it grow to longer, shoulder length. Her default appearance when out of her M.A.Y.H.E.M. uniform is small boots with women's denim short shorts and a white tank top. Powers and Abilities 'Special Ability '- 'Mayhem Ability '- Trivia